A Pirate's Love
by xCuteWithoutThe.E
Summary: Bella runs away on a ship were she poses as a man with her cousin when they are attacked by pirates. Will it be love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. I lives with my dad, who I love deeply, my mother, who despises me, and my cousin Angela. My mother, Renee, said that I ruined her life and therefore will hate me forever. She never really loved my father Charlie, and is having an affair with our neighbor Phil.

But my father loves Renee and would do anything for her. He also loves me. We were always close, he taught me everything I know, from riding a horse, shooting a gun and sword fighting. Unfortunately, my father died. My mother was happy, of course, cause now she can be with Phil freely. But Angela and I were devastated. As soon as the funeral passed, Renee started looking for someone to marry me off to so she wouldn't have to deal with me.

******************

Angela and I were upstairs in my room. She was writting a letter to her friend, who is off traveling the country. While I was sitting on my bed reading my favorite book Wuthering Heights. This is what we usually did at night, just sit around.

"BELLA!!" my mother shouted from downstairs. It startled Angela, but I'm used to it by now.

"What Ren-mother?" I sighed.

"I need you to go to the store and get me something to drink"

"But its 12 in the morning!" I screeched running down the steps.

"I don't care what time it is, just go NOW you worthless girl" she didn't even look at me when she said this. I sighed giving up. I ran up to my room to get my jacket. Angela was in there looking worried.

"Bella you can'tgo now. Its too late and too dark out." I could tell she was nervous about me going out. That was one of the reasons I love Angela so much, she was always looking out for me.

"I'll be fine Ang, nothing is going to happen. I will go there and back, it will take me about 30 minutes. Okay?" I smiled trying to make her feel better.

"Fine. But please hurry" She was still hesitant but was trying not to show it. I smiled one more time and hugged her. Then I was off. I was actually pretty happy about going, it was a really nice night. It was warm and you could see the moon refelecting off the ocean. It was beautiful.

When I got to the store, I started to feel a little creeped out. Next to the store was a bar, and there was a group of men stumbling out of the door, they were very drunk. When I came out of the store, they were still there. I walked passed them and they were staring at me and I could hear them whispering something to each other.

After a few minutes of walking, I heaard something behind me but when I turned around, nothing was there. I was starting to get scared. I was walking faster now and my breath was coming out faster. I was trying to get home faster.

_Calm down Bella, no one is following you. The noise was nothing. I'm sure it was just the wind._ I thought to myself. I took deep breaths and my breathing started to slow.

When I was finally calm and walking at a normal pace, I heard something behine me, but before I could turn around to see what it was, someone grabbed my arm.

**A/N This is my first story so sorry if its not that good. I want to thank my friend Anna for helping me with the story. Review Please!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Previously**

_When I was finally calm, I heard something behind me, but before I could turn around to see what the noise was, someone grabbed my arm..._

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

The hand was rough and dirty. I could feel hot breaths on the back of my neck. The person's arms rapped themselves around me.

"Hey baby. How about you and me go some where and have some fun together?"His smile was sickening and I could smell the beer on his breath. The more I struggled to get away from him, the tighter his arms were around me.

"Please let me go." I started to cry.

"Don't cry sugar. I'll make you feel better. It shouldn't hurt. Much." he started to laugh evily, "and look, you got us something to drink." He started to push me back against the wall. I was crying harder by now. He started to kiss my face. It was so gross, he was slobbering on me.

When I tried to scream for help, he pushed me harder against the wall and he silenced me with his mouth. When he started to untie my corset, I started to panic. I could feel the darkness come over me. I was so scared that I just blacked out.

**************

"Bella? Bella, where are you?" That was what woke me up, though I didn't know who it was and why she sounded so paniced. When I opened my eyes I could see the sun shining.

"Bella?" Then I relised it was Angela. But I was so confused and my body was aching. Why would she be calling for me? Why was she so worried? Last nights events came rushing back, I started to cry. I didn't relise how loud I was until I saw her running towards me.

"Oh, what happened to you? Are you okay? What hurts? I was soo worried about you whe you didn't come home." She said all this really fast. I could barely keep up. When I didn't answer and continued crying, she just held me. It felt like hours until my crying stopped, she didn't say anything the whole time.

"Come on lets get you home and cleaned up" Thats when I firsted noyiced how dirty I was. She helped me up and helped me get my dress back on. As I started to walk, my body began to hurt more.

Whe we got home, Phil and Renee were still sleeping, but I didn't really care. All I cared about right now was taking a bath and getting clean.

It felt so nice. The water was really warm and was helping me relax a little. But no matter how many times I washed myself, I still felt dirty. I just couldn't get clean. After what felt like hours, I finally got out.

When I opened the door, in front of me was Renee. Her face was red and she was very angry.

"Well?" was all she said, and she continued to stare at me. She looked like she was trying to set me on fire or burn a hole through me. When I didn't answer, she became more angry. "Were is my drink?" She didn't even care about what happened to me, all she cared about was her drink. Although it was no surprise, it still hurt.

"Well you see, when I was coming home from the store, I wa-"

"I don't want to hear you excuses! No matter what happened, you should have brought me my drink."

"But I was attacked by this man-" I started again, but she cut me off.

"I don't really care." That was all she said before she turned around and left. I felt my eyes well up. I ran into my room and just collapsed on my bed. I was so exusted from my morning. It just emotionally drained me. So I decided to take a nap.

**DREAM**

_**I was walking down the street when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and the men from the bar were there and they were following me. I started to run.**_

_**I could hear the sound of their feet hitting the ground. The next thing I know, I'm in the middle of the woods.**_

_**I didn't know where I was or how to get home. I started to walk around looking for someone.**_

_**"Hello? Is anyone there?" As I kept walking a house finally comes into view. When I walked in, no one is there. I went to look around the house for someone. When I got to the bedroom, there was a man there.**_

_**It was kind of dark so I couldn't see what the man looked like or if I knew him.**_

_**"Hello?" I asked. And the response I got was, "Hey sugar!"**_

**END DREAM**

I shot out of bed sweating a lot. Angela was there next to my bed sitting in a chair with a conserned look on her face.

"You okay? You've been tossing and turning for the past hour."

"Yeah, just a bad dream. How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour and a half. What happened last night? How come you never came home?"

I could tell she was very worried. So I gave in and told her what happened. By the time I finished, Angela and I were both holding each other and we were both sobbing.

**************

**A few weeks later**

The past few weeks have been hard. I was often having bad dreams. I think it is getting better now though.

My mother is getting really mad at me for waking her up at night with my screaming. So now she is looking twice as hard for a husband for me.

Angela is trying as hard as she can to make me feel better. She is always tyring to make me smile. I know I'm really worring her and making her feel unhappy, and knowing that is making me feel worse.

One day Renee camoes home and she is really happy. She is smiling like an idiot. Is is really scaring me.

"Hello Bella dear. Its a lovely day isn't it?" She kept smiling at me and it really creeped me out.I think I liked it better when she hated me.

"Uh...Hello?" was my wonderful response.

She kept smiling still. "I have great news. I found someone that is willing to marry you" she smiled bigger and started jumping. "He is stopping by tonight so you can meet him."

So that is why she is so happy. She is finally getting rid of me.

**************

That night she made me wear the new dress she made me buy. She said I should look my best.

It was a few minutes till he was to come and I was scared. I mean what if this guy was a total freak? I could tell Angela wasn't happy about this either. I think she had the same thoughts as me.

When the doorbell rang, Renee ran to the door. The person that walked in was the last person I expected.

"Hello." He said, I almost fainted right then and there.

**A/N: So what did you think? Who is at the door? Reviews Please!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

_**Previously**_

_ The person that walked in was the last person I expected._

_ "Hello." He said and I almost fainted right then and there._

**BPOV**

The man had blonde hair that was kind of long with crystal blue eyes. He had a small smirk on his face and the same voice of the man that raped me. When he saw me, his smirk grew bigger.

My legs felt weak and I stated to shake as my sobs came. Angela rushed over to me and led me upstairs. When I got to my bed my sobs were coming more violently.

"Bella? Bella please tell me what's wrong."

"Th-th-thats the ma-man that ra-raped me." I was sobbing so hard by now I didn't know if she could understand me. But it seemed she could because she just held me tighter.

I could hear my mother's furious footsteps coming up the stairs. Then the door was thrown open with great force.

"What is wrong with you? This man wants to marry you and this is how you react when you see him? Do you want him to change his mind, are you trying to ruin this?" she was screaming by the end. I didn't answer, I just kept crying. "Stop your crying, clean your face and get your ass sown those stairs and greet your future husband." With that said, she went back downstairs.

It took about a half an hour for me to stop crying and get my face all cleaned up.

I was very hesitant to do down stairs. When I was there, Renee, Phil and my "future husband"-shiver- were sitting on the couch talking.

"Isabella how nice of you to join us." I could hear 6he venom in her voice. "This nice young man is James Foster."

He stood up and held out his hand. I just stared at it, not doing anything.

I could feel someone pushing me. It was Renee and she was telling me not to be rude. I took his large hand in mine and was about to pull away when he dragged me to him in a hug.

"Its soooo nice to see you again. Sugar!" he whispered in my ear. I tried to pull away again, and this time he let me.

I felt someone pulling me, it was Angela, she was pulling me to the seat furthest away from James. When I looked up at her she was glaring at James. Renee was glaring at Angela for pulling me away from James. And James stared at me with a smirk.

It was awkward.

After a few minutes of glaring, smirking and an awkward silence, Phil broke the silence.

"So when are we going to have dinner?" Renee turned to him and smiled.

"Right now. I hope all of you are hungry." My mother made spaghetti; it was really the only thing she could make.

Throughout dinner, Renee and James were talking. They talked about me, James, and the wedding. Angela, Phil and I never talked once. Phil didn't seem to really like Renee's plan to marry me off and he also didn't seem to really like James.

When dinner was over, James left. Renee was so happy she didn't even yell at me for not saying goodbye to him. I had enough of her happiness, so I just went to my room and went to bed.

I woke up again sweating and panting. My nightmare was worse this time. I had a dream about how my life would be married to James. It was terrible.

I looked at the clock; it was only five in the morning. I sat back and started thinking about my dream again. I couldn't let it happen.

I got up and started packing my things. When I was half way done, Angela woke up.

"What are you doing? Are you going somewhere?"

"I can't stay here. If I do, I would get married to James and become Bella Foster. And what happened a few weeks ago would happen again and again. I can't go through that." My eyes started to well with tears, but I held them back. I would not cry anymore.

"So where are you going to go? Were you planning on telling me?" She asked. She sounded hurt and I hate hurting her.

"I didn't want to worry you. And I knew you would try and stop me from going."

"No I wouldn't and I won't now. But I will be going with you." She said getting out of bed. I spun around to face her.

"What? You can't go with me! You have to stay here."

"There is no way I'm letting you go alone. Something could happen to you again. Besides, I would go insane if I was left alone with Renee. She would probably throw me out." I sighed knowing it was true.

"Okay. But hurry, I want to leave before dawn. And don't pack too much, pack lightly." She was already up and packing some of her things.

When we got downstairs, we went to the kitchen to get some food to take with us and Phil was sitting at the table drinking tea. We stopped dead in our tracks.

"You shouldn't stay in the city. Either Renee or James will find you. I have some clothes hat you can borrow." You can tell that he was still a little tired by the way he spoke.

"Where should we go? What should we do?" I asked.

"Go to the shipping docks. They are looking for more crew members, sign up. But make sure you don't talk at all or not much."

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want to help us escape?" Angela asked him.

"Because what Renee is doing is not right and I get this bad feeling about James. Now go, you want to leave before the sun comes up." He got a bag off the floor in the kitchen. My guess is that it is full of clothes and food. He gave it to me and started to push me and Angela out the door. "Hurry, the sun will be up soon and Renee might wake up."

Before Phil could close the door, I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He was surprised at first, then he hugged me back. "Thank you Phil. I love you."

I could feel him smile as I said this. "I love you too. Please write every once and a while so I know your alright. Okay?" I nodded "Bye Bella. Bye Angela."

"Goodbye Phil." I heard her say as we started down the street.

We were walking for about half an hour before we decided to get changed into the clothes that Phil gave to us. We found a place in the woods were no one could find or see us and changed behind big trees. Then we were off to the docks.

Even though it was early there were many people at the docks. Some were selling food and other items; others were signing up to be on a crew.

"Watch were your going idiot!" someone said knocking me to the ground bringing me out of my trance. I shot the guy a dirty look while Angela was helping me up.

"You okay Bells?" whispered Angela.

"Yeah I'm fine. What a jerk." I whispered back. "Now what do we do? Which crew do we join?" I asked.

"I don't know. How about we sign up for the one over there," she said pointing behind us, "it doesn't look too bad and it looks like all they do is make deliveries so it shouldn't be too bad. We are going to need fake names though. I'll go by…Derek Jones."

"I'll be Charlie (in honor of my father) Jones. And remember keep your hair pulled back and a hat on. Also try to never talk." I reminded her. She just nodded and we headed to the ship. When we got over there, we first saw a man who I assume was the captain.

"Hello young men. Are you looken to join my crew?" Me and Angela nodded. "Great, do you have any experience on a ship?" We shook our heads. "You two are not big talkers are you?" Once again we shook our heads. "Fine with me. But you are going to have to tell me your names. First and last."

Angela ad I looked at each other. "I'm Derek Jones and this is my brother Charlie Jones." Angela said in the best male voice she could.

He smiled at us, "Alright, well we will be casting off in about an hour. So go on the ship and stay on the deck." We nodded and went on the ship.

**EPOV**

I woke up to another day. With the sun shining through my window and the smell of the ocean. I could hear the crew on the deck working away. I got up and got dress and headed for the deck.

When I got there, I saw everyone at work, I was happy to see that seeing as I'm the captain. Mike, Tyler, Sean and Ben were raising the sails, Jasper was scouting the sea and Emmett was stirring the ship.

I was the captain of the most feared pirate ship on the waters, The Dutchman. My family lives on the ship with me. My parents, Esme and Carlisle, my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie, my other brother Jasper and his wife Alice.

They didn't really have specific jobs to do on the ship except for Carlisle, he is the doctor of the ship.

I don't really know how I became the captain though, it just happened. The only downside is that the food isn't that great.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jasper.

"Captain there is a ship comin up." He yelled.

"Alright Jasper, okay men get ready for battle." I yelled to the crew. The best fighters out of all of us were me, Emmett, Jasper and Ben. The rest were good, but we were better.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle always stayed in the ship. The girls don't fight cause they don't know how and we don't want them getting hurt. Carlisle doesn't fight cause he has to be here for any one that gets hurt. He also can't afford to get hurt cause he knows the most about medicine.

As we approached the ship, everyone got ready for battle, when we were close enough we jumped on the other ship and fought.

Only a few of my men got hurt, none of them died. But they were in good care. We got a lot of good things from the ship we attacked. We got lots of money and jewels. We also took some new clothes casue we were running out. With all the fighting, you go through clothes fast cause of the blood stains and the holes.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for the wait. I've been busy and my internet isn't working =(**

**Please Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**BPOV**

Its been about a month since Angela and I got on the ship. The first week was hard. We had to get use to being on a ship and working on one. It was also hard to find a time to change were none of the guys would see.

We got use to the movement though and the smell of the sea. The work can be tough at times but its not that bad. But we have to wake up extra early to change and wait for them to fall asleep to change.

I have written Phil a few letters and so did Angela, she also wrote her friend once. But we can only mail them when we make port.

Right now me, Angela and our new friend Eric were cleaning the decks. In about a day or two we will be making port again. I'm happy about that cause then I can mail the letters I wrote to Phil. And I will be able to take a bath.

So far, Angela and I have been able to keep our identities a secret. but it is hard at times. We see the other men having fun and jokiing around with each other, but we can't join in because we can't talk much or they might find out we are girls. And whenever Angela and I are able to talk, we have to whisper, and our time doesn't last that long. Either someone comes by us or it is too late at night and we can't stay up long enough.

But it is still not that bad. And sometimes when we make port, Angela and I are able to get away for a while.

"Eric." I heard the captain call. "It's about time for lunch and its your turn to make it." He said coming up to us.

"Yes sir." Eric got up and went to the kitchen. The captain looked at Angela and I.

"Derek. Charlie" he said giving us both a small nod. We nodded back and got back to work.

***************

After lunch, Angela and I didn't have really have anything to do because we finished cleaning. So Angela and I just sat by the side watching the dolphins swim around. and talking to each other quietly.

"Captain! CAPTAIN!" Cory shouted and looking for the captain. When he found him he said "There are pirates coming. They are gaining fast!" When he said this everyone stopped working and looked behind us. Sure enough there was a ship coming up on us fastly with black sails.

"Grab your swords men and prepare for battle men." Everyone starts to run around getting ready. The captain comes up to Angela and I. "Can you boys fight?" He asked us. We both nodded. "Good." Then he walked away.

When Angela and I were younger, Charlie had taught us to fight. He wanted us to be able protect and defend ourselves.

As they drew closer, everyone drew their swords and most of the men tensed. When they were close enough, the pirates attacked.

**EPOV**

Over the last month, we haven't attacked many ships. Maybe about two. But one of the fights cost me about four of me men. So on the next attack, I'm going to need to get four people, but they can't just be anyone, they have to be great fighters.

"Captain, we gota ship coming up," Sean yelled down to me. I smiled, looks like I'm getting my men sooner than I thought.

"Okay crew, get ready for battle. And remember we need four new men for our crew. They have to be good fighters."

We were approaching fast. When we were close enough, I noticed that they had their swords up and were ready for battle.

Well this will be fun!

We were close enough now that we could jump. I was the first one over. When I landed, I had men surrounding me. But they soon broke apart when the other men came over.

The first man I fought was easy. He had no fighting skills at all. He was easily killed.

When I turned, there was another young man standing there but I couldn't see his face because he was wearin a hat that hid his face. He was small and had no muscle at all. He will prolly be very easy to defeat.

But when we started to fight, he was very good. We were evenlt matched. I smiled at this. Looks like I found one of my new men.

After a few minutes of fighting the man fell over, I was about to strike when another sword shot out to stop mine.

He was also young like the one laying on the ground. He had a small frame with no muscles. I couldn't see his face either due to the hat he was wearin.

Him and I were now fighting, and the one that was on the ground is now fighting Ben.

This guy is better than the last. After about eight teen minutes. I noticed that some of my men were going towards the cabins. So I guess that there weren't that many other men left to fight.

I took a quick moment to look around and there were about six people left. Wait, five one just died.

My quick look around was almost a second too long. Cause the moment I turned around, I saw the mans sword coming down on me. As fast as I could, I brought my sword up to stop it just in time. Some of my men started to close in on my fight. Because he was such a good fighter, he was able to hold off a few guys for a few minutes.

Then Emmett grabbed him from behind. Ben, Jasper and Mike were holding three other men. All of them struggling.

"Hello there," I said going infront of them all. "You lucky four have been choosen to be apart of my crew. Should you refuse, you will die. Now does anyone want to back out?" Silence took us over. "Good. Now these fine four men holding you will take you to your cabin's to get your things. Then they will bring you to your new rooms."

With that said, they were dragged to the cabins. I took a look at my crew. There were many that were injured.

"Okay, all of you that are injured go see Carlisle, the rest stay here. When they come back out we will go see if we can find anything good."

About half of the men started over to our ship, i sighed. When they came out Emmett, Jasper, Ben and Mike were no longer holding the men. I noticed the two men that I fought were behind everyone whispering to each other. Emmett walked toward them to get them to hurry up, but as soon as he was close enough to be able to hear what they were saying, they stopped and seperated a little.

That is a little odd. But I ignored it and went to the cabins to see what I could find that was worth keeping.

**BPOV**

Oh. My. God. I can't believe this is happening. I never thought pirates would attack us. This is the most... no the second most frightening thing that has happened to me. The only good thing that came out of this is that both Angela and I are still alive. The down side to it though is that we had to join the crew.

While we were walking to the cabins, I looked over at Angela. She seemed a little distracted. By now the pirates had let go of us, but Angela stayed near the one that was holding her. She also seemed to be stealing glances at him.

This was so weird. I have never seen Angela take a liking toward a boy. But when she does, she chooses a pirate. But I guess he was kind of good looking.

Angela and I went slower than the others to make sure that we were behind everyone else.

"What are we going to do Angela. We can't go on a pirate ship! Not only is it frightening, but we can't do the work! We're only girls." I whispered. Angela looked just as scared as I was.

"I don't know. This is so scary. Maybe we won't get a difficult job. We could get something easy." She replied. She was always so opptimistic. Always has to find someting good even in a terrible situation.

Looking at her though, I knew she didn't really believe it herself. So I just changed the subject.

"Soo...I seen you looking at that guy that was holding you." I said looking quickly at her. She had her head down and a slight blush on her face. She also had a small smile. That made me smile. "You like him, don't you." I whispered to her.

She looked at me, the blush deepening, but only a little.

"What?...No...No I don't like him. I mean hes.. hes a pirate. What gave you that idea?" I knew she was lying though.

"Its okay that you do. He is nice looking. And who knows, maybe hes really nice." She looked at me smiling.

"He is isn't he? I don't know why I like him. There is just something about him that draws me to him." She had a dreamy look on her face. "The only bad thing is that I can't do anything about it. He thinks I'm a guy. And its not like I can go up him and talk to him. I can't help but stare at him, but he will eventually think I'm a freak if I keep that up" she sighed.

I felt bad for her. This was the first guy that she has ever liked, and she couldn't do anything about it. She looked so sad.

"Ang, I'm so sorr---" I stopped talking as soon as the big guy that was holding me came up to us.

"Come on you slow pokes. We don't got all day." His voice was deep. His arms were huge. They were probably the size of my head. We caught up with the other guys and went over to our new ship.

When we got there, one of the first things I noticed were three beautiful woman standing there. I don't think they were captives because they looked like they wanted to be there.

The oldest had caramel colored hair with beautiful green eyes. She was standing next to a man who was holding a medical bag and she was holding his other hand. He was tall and had blonde hair.

The other two girls were younger. They looked to be about my age. One girl had long, blonde flowing hair. She had long legs and was absolutly beautiful. The other girl was just as pretty. She was short, had black short hair that was in little spikes.

The big guy went up to the blonde girl and picked her up. She giggled and smacked him a little.

Another blonds huy, who was younger than the first, whos name I found out was Jasper, showed us to our new rooms. Angela and I were the last ones in the cabins. When we got there, all of the beds were taken by the other men.

"I'm sorry boys, its looks like tyhere is no more room in this cabin for the two of you. Would you be fine with your own cabin? Just the two of you." Jasper said coming up behind us. I looked at Angela. We both nodded our heads. "Good, come with me." He turned and left with us following behind him.

The room was a good size, not as big as the other but still good. There were only four beds, two small dressers and three windows.

"Okay, get everything unpacked and be up on the deck in 15 minutes so you can meet the captain and get you jobs." We nodded. After a minutes Angela let out a big sigh.

"You know, this might not be that bad. We got our own room,, hoe lucky is that? Now we don't have to worry about getting dressed! We don't have to go to bed really late or wake up super early!" I exclaimed excitedly. Angela's smile matched mine.

"I know this is great!"

When we got on the deck, Eric and Patrick were just getting there too. The three girls, the blonde guy, the big guy, Jasper and the guy that Angela was staring at was standing in front of us. The another man appeared. He was soo handsom. He had longish bronze hair and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. I couldn't stop staring at him. When he spoke, I was even more shoked. His voice was beautiful.

"Hello boys, my name is Edward and I'm the captain of The Dutchman. This is my family and one of my best friends. My mother Esme and my father Carlisle. He is the doctor of the ship. My best friend Ben. My two brothers Jasper and Emmett, and these two lovely ladies are their wives. This is Rosalie," he pointed to the blonde, "and this is Alice," he said pointing to the pixie.

"Now one of the only rules on this ship is to leave these woman alone. You are not to mess with them. I would like to know all of your names then I will give you your jobs." He stepped closer to us.

"I'm Patrick"

"I'm Eric." Edward looked at me and Angela. We didn't say anything we just stood there looking back.

"Are you two going to tell me your names?" He asked a little frusterated.

Eric coughed. "Um, they don't really talk."

"Oh!" Edward looked back at us again then back at Eric. "Then you tell me their names."

"Okay. This is Derek," he pointed at Angela, "and this is Charlie." He pointed at me.

"Good. Okay, Patrick you can be the look out. Eric you help out were ever there needs help. And Derek and Charlie, you can be he cooks. Get to work."

I was happy with my job, I used to cook all the time back home. I also got to be with Angela which made me even more happy. With all my happiness, I didn't relise I was still staring at Edwars until Angela elbowed me in the side.

When I was out of my trance, I looked down blushing slightly. The good this is that Edward didn't notice me staring. But Rosalie, Alice and Esme did. All three of them were giving mw weird look.

I looked away from them and started my way toward the kitchen.

**A/N: So what do you think. Bella and Edward finally met.**

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

Everything has been goin good, my new crew members are great. I made a good choice when picking Charlie and Derek as the cooks. They were great. But today was the day I test them to see just how good of fighters they are.

I looked at the deck. Patrick was surveying the sea, Eric was talking to Emmett, since he didn't have a job to do. When I looked at all the men, I couldn't find Charlie or Derek. After sweeping the deck again, I found them off to the side, away from everyone talking.

Derek was staring at something in Ben's direction and Charlie was sneaking glances at something in my direction. It was weird, whenever they were talking, it was always away from everyone else and they were always whispering. Yet they never talked to anyone else.

I went down the steps and stood in front of everyone. They all looked at me.

"All new men front and center." I yelled. All four of them came quickly. "It is time to test out how well you can fight. You will go one at a time. I will pair you up. Patrick,you are first. You will be fighting Jasper." Jasper smiled while Patrick looked a little nervous. He knew that Jasper was one of the best fighters.

He wasn't that bad, but not that good either. He was about were all the other crew members were at fighting wise. After a few minutes Jasper won by knocking Patrick's sword away from him and had cut him on the arm while doing it.

"Your pretty good. But not great. Go see Carlisle about your arm. Next will be Eric and Ben." Eric was better than Patrick but still not as good as Ben. The fight lasted longer than Patricks and Jaspers, but in the end Eric ended up with a cut on his leg.

In the middle of the fight, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice came out to watch. They wanted to see what all the noise was about.

"Not bad. Now Charlie and...Emmett." I would have paired him with me since I'm a little better at fighting than Emmett, but I wanted to see how he would do against a man that was about twice his size. I already knew that Charlie was really good, so the fight should last a while.

Before they started, I could hear the crew making bets on who will win. Most betted on Emmett, but all of the new men betted on Charlie to win, knowing how well Charlie can fight.

I looked over to the rest of my family. Carlisle was tending to Eric's leg, Jasper was looking at me curiously wondering why I paired the biggest guy with the smallest guy. Esme had a worried expression on her face. Alice just wasn't really paying any attention, and Rosalie had a small smirk on her face, probably thinking that Emmett will win.

When they started, they were evenly matched. Even though Emmett was bigger than him, Charlie was better than Emmett in fighting. This was the longest fight today. It lasted about 25 minutes, when finally someone won. It was Charlie. He had managed to knock Emmett's sword out of his hand, but Charlie didn't hit Emmett like Jasper did to Patrick and Ben did to Eric. As soon as the sword was out of his hand, he dropped his sword.

Everyone was starring in shock. The crew and my family started to talk about what just happened. After a few minutes of money exchanging, everyones shock wore off. Everyones except Emmett's. He just stood there, wide eyed staring at Charlie, who was beginning to look uncomfortable. Rosalie had a relieved look on her face. My guess was because Charlie didn't stab Emmett.

"Okay." I said breaking the silence, "now Derek will fight me."Derek came in front, while Emmett went to join Rosalie and the rest of my family. This fight was just like the one on the other ship. It lasted a while, about the same length as Emmett's and Charlie's fight. I had managed to get his sword out of his hand. When I was about to strike, a sword shot out and stopped mine. Again. And surprise, surprise, it was Charlie. I looked up in surprise. This has never happened before.

With him doing this, it once again started a fight between us. This one lasted longer than the last cause no one interrupted us. When he knocked my sword away he once again put his sword down. He didn't even think about striking me. He went to help Derek up and asked him something very quietly. Then without a second glance, they walked into the kitchen. Everyone was kind of just staring after them. But they never looked back.

*************

After a few days, everything went back to normal. Emmett was still a little bummed that he lost but is getting over it. The food supply is getting a bit low, but Charlie and Derek always manage to cook something good. We had attacked a ship two days ago and the new men did great, but Derek and Charlie tried not to kill anyone. We were coming up on another ship and they looked like they had good things and lots of money. Most of the crew was excited.

The men on the other ship were pretty big and there were a lot of them. More than I thought there would be, but I knew that we could take them, I'm just a little worried about how many of my men will get injured. I looked at my crew and it seemed that they were thinking the same thing as me, except Emmett. He wasn't paying attention that much. What a shock.

"Okay men, get ready. GO!" I shouted and then the fighting began. These men were not like the others that we've fought, they were well trained. The first man I fought was about the same size as Emmett and was just as good as Emmett too. This was going to be a good fight.

My fight with him lasted for 45 minutes before I managed to injure him badly. He almost stabbed me multiple times but managed to cut me a few times. I had a cut going down my left arm, but it wasn't bad.

When I turned around to start fighting with someone else. I seen Charlie fighting about three men at once. Even though he was keeping them all off him pretty well, I still went over to help him. I snuck up on one from behind, killing him instantly. I took a quick look at Charlie and seen he had some small cuts on his arms and legs.

We continued fighting for a while. If I had to guess, I would say it was about an hour and 45 minutes. My crew had managed to kill some more of the other crew, but Charlie and Derek still wouldn't kill anyone.

After just finishing a fight, I noticed someone coming up behind Charlie, and before I could warn him, he was stabbed in the side. Charlie's eyes grew wide but he didn't make a noise. Then he made his first kill. He killed the one that stabbed him.

**BPOV**

Getting stabbed is one of the most painful things in the I didn't scream, for if I did, they would know I wasn't a man. The next thing I know, my sword is shooting out and going through his chest. This was my first kill. The whole fight I had managed not to kill anyone, badly injure yes, but kill no.

The men thought that I was now weak and they could take advantage of that. But I wasn't. I fought back with everything I had. I had killed one or two but I still tried to avoid it. I looked over at Edward, he had a shocked look on his face. When he got over it he joined me in the fighting. The fight lasted another Threeish hours, before they were all dead.

Everyone was exhausted, some were badly injured. Even Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Ben had been hit a few times.

When everyone gathered in front of Edward, I was trying to find Angela to see how she was, but I couldn't move that fast because my side was in sooo much pain.

"I know all of you are tired, but all of you did good." I heard Edward say. I stopped to listen to what he had to say. "Now we should go look for what we can get. And I would like to say that all of you have great spirit. Our newest member Charlie here got hurt badly. But that didn't stop him from fighting. He kept on going. Now all that are hurt badly go see Carlisle and Jasper, please go with them to give Carlisle a hand." Jasper nodded and left with the injured.

But I didn't go. I went to find Ang.

I found her a half hour later with some of the other men looking through clothes. I just about reached her when I felt a big hand come down on my shoulder, making my side hurt worse. I winced.

"Sorry." I heard a booming voice behind me. It was Emmett. I turned to face him. "You shouldn't be here. You should've gone with the rest to see Carlisle that wound looks really bad. You don't want it to get infected. Okay?" I nodded and left.

When I got to the ship, I didn't go to the medicine room, I went straight to my cabin, hoping that I could get there without being seen. But today was not my lucky day, Jasper came out of one of the rooms with a bucket of water.

"Hey, I've been looking for you, you need to get your side cleaned and closed up." I shook my head and tried to get passed him. I wasn't fast enough because of my side. So he was faster than me, even with the bucket of water in his hands.

"Come on. I'm sure it won't hurt that bad." With that he lead me to see Carlisle. When we got there, I sat on the bed furthest from everyone else. The only luck I had tonight was that they treated everyone before me. While they were working on everyone, I was thinking about Angela. I hope that she is okay. But I guess if she was badly injured she would be in here. Right?

By the time they got to me, the other men either left or were sleeping. Carlisle sat on one side of the bed and Jasper sat on the other. Sitting this close to them with them both of them sitting so close together, you can really see the similarities i their faces.

"Okay son, take your shirt off so I can see the damage." Carlisle said nicely. I could tell that he was tired. I shook my head. They looked at me then at each other with curious expressions. "I know that your shy, but I need to see the wound so I can fix it." Once again I shook my head and backed up so my back was against the wall with my knees pulled up to my chest.

I winced after doing that but kept my knees there. Jasper was the one to speak next.

"Look, don't make this harder than it needs to be. We're all tired and the sooner we get this done, the faster we can get to bed." I was still shaking my head and tried to run passed them. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to get passed them both of them, but I still went for it.

They both grabbed one of my arms and threw me back onto the bed. I wanted to scream so bad it hurt. They were pinning me down so I couldn't run or fight them off.

They lifted my shirt, when it was all the way up, they stopped. Their eyes grew huge with shock and neither of them moved. I was now frightened.

What are they going to do to me? Are they going to kill me? Tell Edward I'm a girl? What will they do /to Angela? Will they throw us into the ocean, so many thoughts were running through my head. They must have seen the scared loom in my eyes because they let me go and backed away.

I sat up pulling my shirt down but made no move to leave. We continued to stare at each other for a few minutes, until Carlisle cleared hi throat.

"Well," he started, "this is defiantly unexpected."

Jasper nodded. "Yeah. I can see why you didn't want to be checked now. Is Derek a..um...is he a girl too? He asked awkwardly.

I nodded still not talking. After a few minutes of silence, I finally talked. "Please don't tell anyone. No one can know. Please?"

"Okay, okay. We won't tell anyone. But would you mind telling us yours and the other girls name." Carlisle asked sweetly sitting down on the bed.

"My name is Isabella, but I go by Bella, the other girl is my cousin. Her name is Angela." Jasper was now sitting on the bed.

"Could you tell us why you and Angela were on that ship, and why you are both dressed as men?"

I looked down. "We...we ran away from home." I looked up at them.

"Why?"

"I was raped by a man named James Foster. After my father died a year ago, my mother has been trying to marry me off so I leave because she hates me. The person she decided to marry me off to was James. My mother wouldn't let me get out of it so we ran." I could feel the tears in my eyes, but blinked them back.

I felt something go around my shoulder, it felt like an arm. I looked up to see Jasper trying to comfort me. He smiled a small smile. I gave a weak smile back.

"I am so sorry that happened to you. But I do have one question. .How the hell are you two girls better at sword fighting than us men?" I couldn't help but smile and giggle a little at him.

"Jasper. Language." Carlisle scolder, but I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"No, its okay. When I was little, my father, Charlie,had taught Angela and I how to fight so we could defend ourselves."

"Is that why you chose the name Charlie? Because it was you fathers name." Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. I loved my dad. He was my best friend. We did everything together, along with Angela. He even us how to hunt, fish and ride horses, even if my mother disapproved." I said remembering all the fun times we had together. "I really miss him." Jasper tightened his arm around me.

"I'm sure he misses you too." Carlisle smiled.

I nodded. "Thank you. But if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my cabin and go to sleep."

"Oh yes. I didn't realize how late it was, you must be exhausted. I'm sorry, just let me get you fixed up and then you can get going off to bed."

After I was cleaned and bandaged, I returned to my cabin. When I got in and closed the door, I noticed Angela was still up. As soon as she saw me, she ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Are you okay? Does your side hurt? Oh of course it does, you were stabbed. What a stupid question. Do you need to lay down? Are you hungry or-" I held up a hand to slow her down.

"One question at a time please. I'm fine. I do need to talk to you first. It important." I lead her over to the beds. "Jasper and Carlisle know that we are girls." She looked at me frightened. "No it okay, they said that they wouldn't tell anyone about it and that they understood." She nodded, looming a little relieved.

"Okay, well we should get some rest. It was a tiring day. Good night Bells."

Night Ang." As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry about the wait. I will try to get the next chapter up soon! I hope you liked it.**

**Please Review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

When I woke up I was sore and really tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. I kept tossing and turning because no matter what way I laid, it hurt my side, and the moving of the ship didn't help that much. I groaned getting out of bed.

"How are you feeling?" Angela asked as she got out of bed too.

"Bad. My side hurts. I don't know how I will be able to get dressed." Angela looked at me with sad eyes.

"Why don't you just stay in bed? Rest for a while. I'm sure captain Edward and everybody else won't mind, they would understand."

"No that's okay. Besides, I need to help you cook." She nodded. We got up and got dressed, but I had to have her help for that, then we made our way to the kitchen. This morning we were making lots of food for the men because of the big fight that we had yesterday. We got a lot of good food from that ship yesterday. Most of the men didn't eat the fruit we put out but Alice, Rose, Esme, Angela and I do and sometimes Edward, Ben, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle.

When we cook, we usually have our hair out of the hats and down because no one comes into the kitchen. So we wee surprise and scared when the door opened. But we relaxed as soon as we saw that it was Jasper. I heard Angela let out a big breath.

"Don't scare us like that. I almost had a hear attack. I'm Angela by the way; it's nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand to him, he took it and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, and I'm sorry for the scare. It smells good in here, what are we having? You know it's good to know why ya'll are such good cooks. When I first tasted your food I thought, well this is delicious, men shouldn't be able to cook this well." He smiled at us.

"We are having eggs, sausage, bacon, french toast and fruit with freshly squeezed orange juice. You know, you really should eat more fruit. They are good for you and just good."

He grimaced. "You sound just like Esme and Alice."

"Well they are your mom and your wife they want what is best for you."

"Yeah, yeah. Well I have to get back to work. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Bye." Both Angela and I said at the same time. When the door closed, we got back to work.

-x-

By the time we finished setting all of the food on the table, the men started to pile in. Jasper and Angela were sitting by me and Carlisle was sitting on the other side of Angela.

"Good morning gentlemen." Jasper said to Ang and I, I could hear the humor I his voice when he said the last word. Carlisle head it too because he shot a look at Jasper. I jus kicked him under the table.

"Ouch!" he yelled, jumping a little. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Yeah sweetie, what's wrong?" Emmett asked is a high voice, imitating Alice who shot him a glare.

"Shut up Emmett. Nothing is wrong. I just bit my tongue is all." He glared at me, I smirked. When I looked around the table, I saw Edward staring at me. My smirk turned into a frown, and I looked down at my lap, blushing a little. I could hear Jasper laughing next to me so I kicked him, but not as hard. This made him laugh even harder.

By now, everyone was looking at Jasper and m. I just kept my head down, trying to hide my blush.

**EPOV**

During breakfast I noticed that Jasper and Carlisle sat next to Derek and Charlie. This was very weird because they usually sit b me and Emmett. All four of them were also talking to each other through breakfast, but they were whispering.

When breakfast was over I pulled Jasper to the side.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"How did you manage to get Charlie and Derek to talk to you and Carlisle?" I was really curious as to what the answer was because those two have never spoken to anyone but each other since they have been on my ship. When I talked to Eric about it, he said that they didn't talk to anyone on the other ship either.

"When he came in to get his stab wound fixed, we all got to talking. And this morning before breakfast, I saw them and we started talking." Jasper answered.

"Well do you think you could introduce me to them? Then maybe they could start talking to everybody else."

Jasper's eyes narrowed, a look came into his eyes hat he gets when he is protecting Alice, Rose or Esme. But why would he be protecting them? "No" was all he said the he turned around and started walking down the hallway.

I stopped him before he got to the door that leads to the deck. "No. what do you mean no? Why won't you introduce me? I think it would be good for me to talk to them seeing as I'm their captain. And besides, I want to talk to Charlie about his fighting because maybe he could teach me a few things."

"No" he said again and started walking to the door. But I stopped him once again.

"Well can you at least tell me why they won't talk to anyone? Maybe I can do something about it. I'm sure one of them has told you." Jasper sighed impatiently and turned around to face me.

"Yes, they told me why they don't talk. But I'm not going to tell you anything. Now I have work to do." He started walking to the door again, then stopped and faced me once more. "And don't bother asking Carlisle anything, cause e won't tell you either." With that, he left.

I sighed and followed him back to the deck. When I got out there, I could see Jasper talking with Charlie, Derek and Carlisle. When I turned around, Emmett was standing there staring at them too.

For the past few months, Jasper, Carlisle, Charlie and Derek have been getting closer. When I asked Alice and Esme about what was going on, they said that they didn't know because Jasper and Carlisle wouldn't tell them. I found that very weird because they usually told them everything.

-x-

We were starting to run out of supplies because we haven't seen a ship for a while, and I have a feeling we won't see one anytime soon either.

"Edward man, we need to make port, if we continue, we won't be by an land any time soon and we will all die." I heard Emmett say from behind me. I sighed and turned to face him.

"I know your right. I was just thinking about the same thing. What is the nearest city we could port at?"

"Umm… a city called Forks." He said looking at a map. I nodded and went to were the crew was at.

"All right listen up everyone, as you all have noticed we are beginning to run out of supplies and there hasn't been another ship around in weeks. So instead of all of us dieing, we are going to stop at the next city which is called Fork and get some things before we continue." I noticed that when I mentioned Forks, that both Charlie and Derek's heads shot up. But I wasn't the only one that seen this because Jasper and Carlisle went to go talk to them.

I was still irritated about the fact that neither of them will talk to me or anyone else. When ever I tried to talk to them, they would either just nod or sake their heads or just stare at me until I walked away, or ignore me all together. And that bothered me to no end.

"Hey man" Emmett yelled coming up to me, "I was wondering if you wanted to hit a pub with me, Rose and the other guys?" he asked smiling at me.

"Yeah sure, I guess that sounds fun."

"Great" he said while slapping me on he shoulder and walking away.

-x-

When we made port, many people just stared at us while others ran away from us, knowing that we were pirates. When I got off the ship, I could see a pub right down the street. We start walking down the street and everyone turns to go to the pub. Everyone except for Charlie and Derek, they turned a different way.

"Hey Jasper, where are those two going?" I asked

"This is their home town, so they are going to see their family. Don't worry, they will be back." He told me, I just nod in response looking back at the two.

**BPOV**

When Edward said that we were stopping at Forks, I was so excited. We would be able to see Phil, I really missed him.

"What are you two excited about?" I heard. When I turned around I saw Carlisle and Jasper walking up to us.

"Forks is were we grew up. Now I will be able to see my step father," I replied.

"Oh. Well I would very much like to meet him of you don't mind." Carlisle said smiling at us.

"Of course not. I'm sure he would like to meet you too. Both of you, for helping me and Ang out and keeping our secret." I gave a smile at the thought of seeing Phil again.

"Ok how about this," Jasper said, "you two go see Phil and catch up a little. Then you can meet Carlisle and I at the pub so we can meet. How does that sound?" he asked.

"That sounds great" Angela said nodding. "We'll see you there later." She smiled then walked to the side of the ship as we made port.

When we finally made dock, I was so happy and excited to see Phil. I've missed him so much. But I'm not looking forward to seeing my mom again. Although I'm sure she is a lot happier now that Angela and I are gone. When everyone was off the ship, they all went to the pub, except Angela and I, we went in the other direction toward our old house.

We finally arrived at the house, and it looked the same way it did when we left. Not one thing has changed, not that I'm surprised. We knocked on the door and luckily Phil answered.

"Can I help you?" he asked, he seemed a little confused.

"Hi Phil," Angela answered with a big smile on her face.

"Bella? Angela?" We nodded. "Oh I'm so happy to see you girls. I've missed you so much. You have no idea how worried I was about you two. You have to tell me everything. Hold on." He turned back to look in the house. "Renee, honey, I'm going out with some of my friends, I won't be too late."

"All right honey, have fun." She yelled back. Then we left.

"So tell me what have you two been up to lately?" Phil asked as we walked down the street.

"Well," I started, "we were on a ship for a while when we were attacked by pirates, but luckily they were looking for new members so we weren't killed. We are now traveling with the pirates on the Dutchman. But it's not that bad, they are pretty nice and we are the cooks."

"It's good that you get a chance to do what you love everyday, but I'm worried about you. Being with pirates is a dangerous thing. I can't even imagine what they would do to the two of you if they found out that you were girls." Phil said, putting his arms around mine and Angela's shoulders.

I gave a shaky laugh while Angela glanced at me. "It's funny that you should mention that." He looks at me with a confused face. "You see, um….two of them know that we are girls."

"WHAT?" He shouts, stopping to look at us. "Are you okay? Nothings happened has it? Did they hurt you? You two need to-" he started rambling before Angela cut him off mid sentence.

"Phil, Phil stop. We're fine. They didn't do anything to us. Only two of them know and they are keeping our secret. Chill."

He took a few calming breaths before he talked again. "Okay well what I want to know is how these two pirates found out that you are girls?" he glanced between the two of us.

"You see, during on of the battles, Bella got wounded and when she got the wound checked by the ships doctor Carlisle and Jasper, who was helping Carlisle, they had to lift her shirt and it was pretty obvious that she wasn't a man. But they both said that they wouldn't tell anyone. In fact they both want to meet you." Angela told him, and she did it in about two breaths.

Phil was looking at me with a worried look on his face. "You got hurt? Are you okay?" When I told him I was fine, he looked relieved. "Good, so let's go meet the two men that are helping my baby's."

When we go to the bar, most of the men were drunk. We looked around for Carlisle and Jasper and we found them us at the counter with the rest of their family. When they saw us enter, we all headed for a small, empty table in the back corner were no one could hear what we were talking about.

When we sat down, it was silent till Phil stuck his hand out to Carlisle and Jasper. "My name is Phil and I would like to thank the both of you for taking care of my girls and keeping their little secret."

"I'm Carlisle and thing is my son Jasper. And it is no problem at all, these girls are great. I wouldn't want anything to happen to either of them," he replied while smiling at Angela and I.

From then, we flowed into an easy conversation. Phil seemed to get along well with Carlisle and Jasper, I was very happy about this. We talked about a lot of different things. From the weather to traveling to being a pirate to what Phil does to finally, the topic we are on now, family.

Carlisle was telling us that Emmett was a big teddy bear and would do anything to save his family. Alice was a hyper pixie, and she loved clothes. Rosalie loves clothes too, but not as much as Alice, and although she can be real mean, she loves her family and wants nothing more than to have a child of her own. Esme has a big heart and she considers just about everyone on the ship to be her children. Then finally he came to Edward. He talked about how he loves music, he loves to read and he can play the piano very well.

There were many questions about Edward that I wanted to ask. But I didn't want them knowing that I liked him. The whole family sounded so nice. I wish that I could talk to them and tell them that I'm a girl, but I can't.

After hours of talking, Phil had to go back home. Angela and I gave him a hug and he shock hands with Carlisle and Jasper. I promised him that I would write him more often. With a final goodbye, he leaves. Most of the guys were still drinking so Angela and I decide to go back to the ship and get some sleep.

**EPOV**

It was nice to be on land again. And the drinks weren't that bad either. Even though I'm not that big of a drinker, I still had one or two. I spent the time up at the bar with my family just talking. When Charlie and Derek come back, they had another man with them, but he was older. When Carlisle and Jasper saw them come in, they walked over to them. As I watched them, I saw them shake the man's hand and they went to a tale in the back corner and started talking.

I turned to Alice who was still sitting next to me. "Hey Alice, do you know who that man is?" I asked pointing to their table.

"No sorry. Never seen the man in my life. What about you Esme, do you know who it is?" Alice said turning to our mother.

"No, I didn't even know Carlisle knew anyone over here. Maybe he's a friend of Charlie and Derek."

I spent most of the night looking at them, trying to figure out who he was. After a while I saw the stranger leave and Carlisle and Jasper coming back over to us.

"Hey man who was that?" I ask Jasper when he finally reaches us.

"That was Charlie and Derek's step dad. Didn't you know that they were from here?"

"No, why didn't I get introduced to him? I'm the captain."

"He wanted to focus on seeing his boys. Besides, he was only thanking us for helping Charlie when he got hurt." After he said that, he turned back to Alice and the rest of my family.

Sighing I turned back to were Charlie and Derek were. I saw them stand up from the table and head to the door. My guess was that they were going back to the ship. I don't know why I feel the need to talk to them and get to know them. I just feel there is a lot to them and it seems they have a big secret.

For some reason, I feel a strong pull toward them, but it's a stronger pull towards Charlie. There is something that makes me want to know him. Know why they don't talk and what their secret is.

One way or another, I will find out.

**A/N: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I don't know why it took me so long to update. I have no excuse. I will try to get the next chapter up faster I have about half of it written. Please review. They make me happy=)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

It's been five weeks since we saw Phil. I missed him a lot, but I've sent some letters to him. Angela and I have gotten closer to Jasper and Carlisle, they were like family. Every morning Jasper would come down to the kitchen and we would talk. Now that everyone notices us talking to Jasper and Carlisle, people are trying to talk to us. Edward is trying the hardest. I really wish I could talk to everyone, especially Jasper's family, but if I do then my secret is blown.

We've had a few fights since we left but I had to stay behind because of my injury. I've been helping Carlisle fix people up. I didn't like not fighting. It was boring staying behind cause there was nothing to do till someone comes back. The good thing is that I will be able to fight again soon.

Right now everyone is out fighting while I'm sitting with Carlisle playing cards. We are about to finish our game when we heard thumps coming from outside. Carlisle and I looked at each other.

"Looks like they're back. Better start getting ready" he said standing up. I nodded, and started to clean up the cards, get out the bandages, and wash cloths. There weren't that many people that got hurt. They were mostly just cuts, nothing big. I just finished wrapping someone's arm when Edward walked in. he had a few cuts on his face and up and down his arms. But he still looked great; I couldn't stop staring at him.

"Hey Charlie?" Carlisle said bringing me out of my daze on Edward. "Can you take care of Edward for me? All you have to do is clean up his cuts. Please? I have my hands full with John." I looked at him and nodded. "Thanks" he said as I walked over to the bed Edward was sitting on.

When I got closer to the bed, Edward looked up and smiled a little. I looked away from him but I could feel his eyes on me as I was getting the things I would need to clean him up.

"Hi Charlie." I heard from behind me. I once again stopped breathing. When I turned to face him, I didn't look at his face; I kept my head down and gave him a small nod. "Are you happy you get to be in the next fight?" Once again I nod, not looking at him, but now working on his wounds. "How are you feeling? It doesn't still hurt does it?" I shook my head no. "Your not going to talk to me are you?" I could hear the sadness in his voice. I stop what I'm doing. I feel so bad I want to throw my arms around him to make him feel better. But I can't, so I just went back to what I was doing, not looking at him. He just sighs.

When I was done he stood up and started for the door. After a few steps, he stopped and turned to me. "Thanks for cleaning me up." I gave him a small smile and a nod and turned to put the stuff away.

**-x-**

Later that night while everyone was eating dinner, I was up at the front of the ship, watching the water as we move forward. I was deep in thought when I heard footsteps behind me. Turning I see Jasper coming toward me with a plate of food in his hand.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? Aren't you hungry?" Jasper asked sitting down next to me. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry" Jasper smiled knowingly and handed me the plate. "Thanks. I'm just thinking really. Kinda hard to do that in there with all the noise."

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he looked down at the water.

"Nothing really. Just about how my life use to be and how it is now. About all the changes that me and Angela have been through. But mostly about the future" I answer, standing next to him looking at the water. It was a clear night so you could see the reflection of the stars and the moon.

"That is a lot to be thinking about. What about the future are you thinking?" he asked turning his head slightly my way.

"Just about how our life is going to be now that Angela and I are pirates" he gave a short laugh. "And I'm thinking about when our next attack is going to be. I've been so bored staying here while everyone is off fighting."

"You sure have changed since you've been here. I remember when you didn't want to fight cause you didn't want to kill anyone. Or even hurt them. Now you want to fight. You don't really care if you hurt them now, even though you still won't kill them." He looked over at me and smiled. "You should get to bed. It's late and you need your rest, who knows maybe tomorrow we will find a ship to attack."

"I can only hope. Goodnight Jasper" I answer him as I retreat to my room.

"Goodnight Bella."

**-x-**

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was shining brightly and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. But for some reason, I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen. I thought about it and I couldn't figure out what might go wrong. So I ignored the feeling and went to make breakfast with Angela.

No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, the feeling would not go away. As the day went on, it got stronger. Finally I had enough of it. So after lunch I sat down with Angela, Jasper and Carlisle and told them about it, but they couldn't figure it out either.

Our conversation was interrupted when we saw a ship not too far ahead of us. When I saw this, I forgot about the feeling because I was so excited. Finally I would be able to do something other than just sit around the ship. Everyone was running around getting ready for the upcoming fight. When we got closer to the ship, we attacked.

**EPOV**

This fight was going to be easy, especially now that Charlie is back fighting with us. It seems to go by faster when he fighting. But I was a little worried, I didn't want him to get stabbed or hurt again. I don't like when my men get hurt.

The fight was going fast and smooth. These men are not very good fighters. I had just stabbed someone when I looked around me. There were no men left to fight. I smiled to myself and was about to tell the men to start exploring when I saw Eric coming toward me with another man, but not one of mine.

"Captain," he called to me as he got closer, "this is the captain from this ship. I was about to finish him off when he said that he wanted to talk to you. Said that he would be able to help us out." He finished, now standing in front of me. I took a look at the man standing next to Eric. He was about my height with blond hair and very clear blue eyes.

"What's your name and what do you want?" I asked him in a stern voice. He looked nervous.

"My name is James" I heard whispering behind me, then a string of curses coming from Jasper. "I was thinking that instead of killing me, you might consider letting me join you. I'm a very good fighter and…" he trailed off looking behind me. I turned to see what he was looking at. He was staring at Charlie and Derek, but mostly Charlie.

Jasper was standing in front of Charlie protectively. Charlie had a scared look on his face and I swear I saw a tear run down his cheek. Derek was staring at him with a worried look and every once in a while shooting James a look that could kill. I looked back at James who was still staring at Charlie but with a smirk on his face. I didn't know what was going on but it seemed like Jasper did by the way he was glaring at James.

"What is going on? Do you know each other?" I demanded but none of them were listening to me. James took a few steps forward toward them.

"Well if it isn't little Bella, and her cousin Angela. It's so nice to see you again" his smirk grew while he said this. Jasper growled at him. This made me more confused, why was he calling Charlie and Derek Bella and Angela? Why is Jasper so angry and protective of Charlie? James stepped toward Charlie who cringed and hid behind Jasper more.

"You know, it wasn't very nice, what you did." He got closer and closer to them. "Ever since you left, I've been looking for you and finally here you are. And I'm going to make sure you never leave me again." He was now in front of Charlie and reached out to touch his face when Jasper and Derek both threw there swords at him.

"Don't you dare touch her you sick bastard" Derek yelled and I was in total shock because Derek was-in fact-a girl. Jasper was now fighting with James while Derek, who is actually a girl, was comforting a crying Charlie whose hat fell off. You could tell he was a girl too because of her long flowing brown hair. I was still a little confused, but some things were starting to make sense now. Like why they never talk and why they can cook well.

When Jasper finally finished James off, he started walking back over to the girls. "Jasper…" I trailed off because he ignored me and walked right past me to the girls stilled huddled together. He kneels down next to them and brought Charlie, I mean the crying girl into his arms.

"Are you ok Bella?" the girl, Bella, just nodded her head yes, and put her arms around his waist burying her head in his chest. When I saw this, I got a weird feeling in my chest. "Come on; let's get you back to the ship." They stood up but Jasper still had her in his arms, as they walked to the ship. The feeling in my chest grew, but I didn't know what it was, so I let it go. I decided to follow them so I could get some answers as to what is happening here.

When we got to the ship, Carlisle, Rose, Alice and Esme were all sitting together talking. When they saw us, they had a shocked look on their faces. Carlisle's quickly turned to worry when he looked at Bella and Alice's changed to anger at the sight of Bella in Jasper's arms. Carlisle ran over to Bella taking her into his arms.

"Are you okay Bella? What happened?" instead of answering she just started to cry more. He tightened his arms around her and Jasper and Angela started to rub her back in comfort. I walked over to Alice, Rose and Esme.

"Who are they and were did they come from?" Alice asked firmly when I got over there.

"They're names are Bella and Angela, or you might know them as Charlie and Derek" I looked over at the three girls, they were completely shocked. I smiled a little. "I know that's how I felt."

"They were girls all along?" Esme asked to no one in particular. "I always knew something was different about them, I just couldn't figure it out." Alice nodded in agreement.

"What happened? Why is she crying?" Rose asked coming out of her shock.

"I don't know. The captain of the ship we attacked wanted to talk to me. Apparently they know each other, 'cause when she saw him, she got scared. I tried to ask Jasper what was happening but he ignored me and went straight to comfort Bella."

"Poor thing. You know, they don't look much older than you guys. I wonder what they are doing all the way out here, away from their families. I'm going to go see if they need anything." Esme said in a motherly tone. We all decided to go with her so we could see how she was doing.

"Was that him Bella?" we heard Carlisle ask when we got closer to them. She gave a weak nod. Carlisle let go of Bella so Esme could pull her into her arms. For some reason, I wanted to be the one to comfort her. I didn't understand this feeling. When she turned around to talk to everyone, I got to fully see her for the first time.

She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She had long brown, wavy hair that flowed over her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and when she looked into my eyes, I got lost in the deep brown. After a few seconds I realized that everyone was looking at me and that Emmett had joined us by now.

"I'm sorry what? I wasn't listening." I said and heard a snicker coming from Alice. I shot her a quick glare.

"We were asking you what you want to do now. What do you want to do with these two?" I heard Emmett boom from over by Rose.

I look over at the two girls that were standing by Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. For some reason, I really don't want to do anything that would hurt Bella. I also really wanted to know why they dressed as men. I want to know everything about Bella. I sighed.

"Look, you two seem really tired. Why don't you go get some sleep and we will deal with this tomorrow okay?" Bella looked at me shocked, but nodded with a small smile. Then they went to their room. I felt someone slap me on the back; I turned to see that it was Ben.

"What was that about? You let them go. Are you going soft on us?" he laughed as he said this and I just glared. "Or do you have a thing for one of them?" He was still laughing when I look away from him. I looked down at the ground, not answering him. All of a sudden he stops laughing. "Its not Angela is it?" There was something cold in his voice when he said this. I glanced up to see his face and give a small laugh.

"You like Angela don't you?" I asked.

"What? No…no. What would make you think that?" he said very fast while looking nervous. I laughed louder. A slight blush came on his face.

"Don't worry Ben, Angela is all yours" I told him, he blushed more but gave a big smile, and then he walked away toward his room. I wasn't really that tired so I walked to the side of the boat and looked out at the ocean and thought about the day's events.

I just couldn't believe that two of my best men were actually women. What I couldn't believe was how calm I was about it. If it were someone other than Bella then they prolly would've already been thrown off the ship or something. And I won't do anything to Angela cause she is Bella's cousin. These feelings frustrate me, they change the way I think. When I went to bed, I still couldn't get Bella out of my head. Especially her deep chocolate brown eyes. That night I dreamt of Bella and had the best sleep ever.

**BPOV**

When I first saw James on that other ship, I was so scared. I was never expecting to see him again. Then because of him, everyone found out about Angela and I. when we were back on our ship, I kept staring at Edward, trying to figure out his reaction to everything. When he finally looked me in the eyes, I got lost in all that green.

When we asked Edward what he wanted to do with us, all he did was stare at me. I blushed a little and got butterflies in my stomach. He didn't answer for a few minutes, he just stared. Finally he snapped out of his trance. I was relieved but I little shocked when he said that Angela and I should get some sleep and we would just talk about it in the morning.

That night I once again dreamt of Edward.

**A/N: Sorry. Sorry. SORRY! I feel sooooo bad about not updating in a long time. I hate when people do this. I will try to get the next one up fast. Once again I'm sorry.**

**Review?**

**And I would like to thank **chocolvr69** for editing this chapter. And I would also like to thank **Edward4ever **for the nice review. I read it when I was at school and it made my day. I was so happy when I read it. THANK YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I woke up and all of yesterday came back to me. Charlie and Derek, my two best fighters, were women and I got this weird feeling whenever I look at Bella. I don't know what it is or how to describe it. I let Angela and Bella go to sleep before they explained anything, so today I will be talking to them to see what is going on.

When I got up to the deck, I saw Jasper with Bella and Ben was talking to Angela and Carlisle. Both of them now had their hats off so their hair hung down, but they were still wearing men's clothing. I stood off to the side just watching them until Bella and Angela went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I gave a big sigh and went to the wheel. I'm really curious to see what made them dress as men and come on a ship. Also how Jasper and Carlisle found out but I guess I'm going to have to wait until breakfast is over to find out.

XXXXXXXXXX

When we were eating, I didn't see Bella anywhere and for some reason that made me sad. Angela was there and she kept glancing at me and she looked a little worried. I ate fast and finished before everyone so I could go talk to Bella. I saw her looking over the edge at the water. She looked so beautiful with the wind blowing her hair around and the sun shining on her face. I quickly shook my head to clear my thoughts and walking up to her.

"Char…. I mean Bella?" she quickly turned, obviously startled. When she looked at me my heart stopped and for a second I forgot what I was there to do. "Ummm, why don't you come to my room so we can talk without any distraction or interruptions? Everyone is almost done eating." I tried to keep my voice soft and friendly but she still looked scared.

"Sure" she said so softly that I almost missed it. I smiled a little and she relaxed a bit at that and then we left to go to my room.

**BPOV**

I followed behind Edward and I was a little nervous. He seemed nice but I was still worried about what he will do with me and Angela. When we entered his room and he closed the door and that made me tense a little more.

"You can sit on the bed if you want" he told me.

"Thanks" I replied shakily slowly sitting on the bed and Edward sat next to me. It was silent, neither one of us knowing where to start. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him opening and closing his mouth but nothing was coming out.

"Um, well I just want to know what happened to you. And I want you to know that I'm not going to hurt you or the other girl." He told me but I was a little confused as to why he was being so nice but it made me more relaxed and comfortable knowing that Angela and I are safe- at least for now.

"Well my real name is Bella Swan and Angela is my cousin. Her parents died when she was little so she came to live with me and my parents Charlie and Renee. My mother never really liked me so when Charlie died, she tried to get me out of the house by finding me a was he mission to marry me off." As I told him all of this he just sat there patiently, listening.

"Bella, I am so sorry about your father and what you went through with your mother. Were you and your father close?"

"Yeah we were, aside from Angela he was my best friend. We did mostly everything together." I smiled a slightly thinking about him and everything that we did together.

"What I want to know though is how someone as beautiful as you ended up dressed as a man working on a ship." I blushed when he called me beautiful. I looked at him and he too was blushing realizing what he let slip.

"My mother found someone to marry me. She was so happy. I didn't really care because it would get me away from Renee, but when James walked in I was completely scarred. I couldn't be around him let alone marry him after what he did to me." I started to tear up just thinking about it. I jumped a little when I felt his arm go around my waist but I didn't move it.

"What did he do?" He asked quietly.

"He-he raped me. I was coming home from the store one night and he was coming out of the bar with some of his friends and he started to follow me and then he raped me. After that my mother wants me to marry him. I couldn't do it. So I decided the only thing I could do is run away and Angela wanted to come with me. The morning we were leaving, we saw Phil, my stepfather, waiting for us and he told us to dress as men and go to the docks." By the time I finished, Edward's other arm was around me. He slowly rocked me back and forth trying to calm me down. We stayed liked that for a while but I didn't mind, it felt nice being in his arms.

**APOV (Angela)**

When breakfast was finished l noticed that Bella and Edward weren't there. I guess they went to talk, I just hope that she will be okay I don't want anything to happen to her-she is all I have left. I didn't know what to do so I decided to just walk around the deck. As I was looking at the ocean I ran into something hard and fell back. I looked up to see Ben.

"Sorry." He said while holding out a hand to help me up. "Your Angela right?"

"Yeah I am." I said looking down and blushing. There was a silence and when I looked back up, I saw Ben staring at me. "Why are you staring at me?"

He blushed at getting caught staring at me and it was so cute.

"No reason, I just think that your beautiful." He blushed more and looked down when he said it. I blushed also.

"Thank you." I replied softly. He looked at me and smiled.

"Do you maybe want to go over there and talk a little?" He pointed to the bench by the side, he sounded nervous. I smiled at him and he relaxes slightly.

"Sure" I answered. We talked for a long time. I really liked him. He was cute, funny, nice and caring. I hope he likes me too.

**EPOV**

When Bella told me what happened to her, I felt so bad for her, and I wanted to yell at her mother for being so mean to Bella. But I really wanted to kill James for hurting her. I just held her as she cried and I couldn't help but notice how well she fit in my arms-it's as if she was meant to be there. When she stopped crying she stayed in my arm and that made me so happy.

"Bella," I whispered, "I'm really sorry about what happened to you. But I have one question, where did you learn to fight like that, you are so good." I asked her trying to get her to laugh or smile and it worked-she gave a small laugh.

"Before my dad died he taught me and Angela how to fight. We used to so it almost every day." We sat in a comfortable silence for a while before she shifted to look at me but still staying in my arms. "Can I ask you a question?" I nodded. "How did you and your family become pirates?" I was kind of shocked when she asked that, I wasn't expecting it.

"We used to live in a very small town and we were one of the wealthiest people. We went on vacation for a week and when we got back, we found that we were robbed and most of our house was burnt. We didn't have family nearby but had many friends-or so we thought. When we asked people if we could stay with them for a while, they all said no because we were no longer rich. Mostly everyone only talked to us because of our money.

So with nowhere to go, we left the town and after about a year, we ended up becoming pirates." When I finished my story, I could tell how sorry she felt for me. But she didn't say anything; she just put her arms around me and gave me a big hug.

Soon, we found ourselves laying down on my bed just talking about our lives and telling each other stories. After a few hour of talking she fell asleep in my arms. I looked at her for a few minutes thinking about how beautiful she is until I fell asleep.

**APOV**

It was getting late and I still haven't seen Bella. She and Edward have been talking all day, I hope she is okay. Everyone went to bed, but I was outside waiting for Bella. I was starting to get worried about her. I was looking out at the ocean when I heard footsteps behind me and I thought it might be Bella, but when I turned around it was Ben. He was so cute; I couldn't help but stare at him for a minute.

"What are you doing up?" I asked him. He walked over and stood next to me.

"I couldn't sleep. Are you waiting for Bella?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her all day and she is still talking to Edward. I'm starting to worry." I told him looking out at sea.

"You don't have to worry too much, Edward wouldn't do anything to her-he's a really nice guy." He told me while giving me a sideways hug, trying to comfort me. I smiled and leaned into him. It felt right being in his arms. He held me for a few minutes until he started to talk again. "If it would make you feel better, we can go see what they are doing." I look at him and nod.

His arm loosened but stayed around me as we walked. I could feel him glance at me every once and a while. I fought off a blush every time he looked at me. When we reached Edward's door we didn't hear anything coming from inside. I was a little confused and Ben looked confused too. He slowly opened the door. When I looked inside I saw Bella and Edward sleeping on the bed in each other's arms. They looked so cute and I couldn't help but smile. I felt someone come up beside me; I turned and saw Esme there with a big smile on her face.

I closed the door quietly and turned to Esme and Ben, Esme just continued to smile and the walked away down the hall. Ben and I decided to leave them alone and so we walked back up to the deck.

"See, I told you he wouldn't hurt her." He flashed me another smile. I looked away blushing. His hand came up and caressed my red cheek and I looked up at him. "You're beautiful when you blush," he told me softly making me smile and blush even more, causing him to laugh a little. We started to talk about different things. It seemed like we talked forever but it was nice. When we went to bed, he walked me to my room.

"Thank you for walking me to my room. And for being so nice." I told him. He gives me a small hug.

"It was no problem Angela" he said when he let go of me. I looked him in the eyes, slowly we both leaned in and then our lips touch in a soft and sweet kiss. It was wonderful. His lips were so soft. When he pulled away he had a smile on his face. "Goodnight Angela. Sleep well."

"Goodnight Ben." I said in a slight daze. He walked away still smiling. I walked into my room and went to sleep, feeling as if I was on cloud 9. My dreams were filled with Ben.

**BPOV**

When I woke up in the morning, I had a small headache-probably from all my crying the night before. Finally I noticed that I wasn't in my room and I started to panic. Then I felt arms move around me, and everything from last night came back to me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward sleeping, he looked so peaceful.

I went to get up to go to my room so Angela wouldn't worry. When I started to pull away, his arms tightened and he burned his face in my hair, mumbling something I couldn't make out. I didn't want to wake him up so I again, slowly and carefully tried to get up but his arms once again tightened. I sighed and felt him stir behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see his eyes opening. When he saw me and his arms around me, surprise flickered in his eyes but quickly went away when he remembered everything from last night.

He smiled at me, "good morning. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have a small headache from all the crying but it's not that bad." I turned so I could see his face better. "Thanks you last night. And for not throwing and Angela and I off the ship, it really means a lot to me."

"It's not a problem. I'm happy to help" he said smiling at me. We sat there looking into each other's eyes for a little longer until I remembered Angela. She must be wondering where I am.

"I should go now. Angela is probably worried about me. And I have to start making breakfast" I reluctantly pulled away from him and got up. He looked sad but stood up as well. I turned toward the door but before I stepped out I turned back to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks again, for everything." With that I left the room.

When I got back to my room, I saw Angela up and getting dressed. She heard me coming in and turned to me, I gave her a small smile.

"Morning Angela." I started to get dressed and she just continued to stare at me, after a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

"So how was your talk with Edward? It must have been good since you didn't come back last night."

"Yeah it wasn't bad, but it was long and tiring. So when we were finished I wanted to clear my head by looking at the ocean and I guess I fell asleep." I tried not to look at her when I said this.

"You're lying." I was about to deny it but she continued. "I saw you in Edward's room sleeping in his arms." I was shocked, I kept opening my mouth but nothing came out. "I was waiting for you finish talking to Edward and then Ben came up to me and saw how worried I was. He wanted me to calm down a little so he took me to Edward's room to check on you and I saw you two sleeping" she explain to me when she saw my confused look.

I carefully looked at her and knew that she wasn't telling me everything.

"What else happened between the two of you and Ben? When you said his name you blushed so tell me what happened." She looked down and avoided looking at me.

"Well, after we saw you in Edward's room, we started talking for a long time. Then when we went to bed he walked me to the room and we kissed." She was beaming by the time she finished and I was really happy for her, she deserved to be happy after everything that she has had to go through because of me.

"Angela that is great. I know how much you like him." I laughed a little.

"Yeah, well what about you? What happened between you and Edward?"

"Nothing happened. I told him what happened with James and why we were dressed as men, and then I cried a little. After that, he told me why he became a pirate. We ended up talking in each other's arms and we just fell asleep."

"Come one we have to start breakfast." Angela said giving a small smile. As we were leaving, I thought of all the things that we have been through; I knew that everything would be a lot better and easier now that we don't have to hide anymore.

**A/N so I finally updated and I feel bad that it's been so long. I am working on chapter 9 now and I really hope to have to up soon but I've lost my motivation for this story but I want to finish it because I hate when I like a story and the author just stops writing so if there if even anyone that still follows this story I will finish. And it is almost done; I only planned on this story having 10 chapters. So I hope you like this chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

As the months gone by, Edward and I became much closer and so have Ben and Angela. Now that our secret is out, we are able to talk to everyone on the crew and make friends and we don't have to wear those hats all the time- which make me so happy. Emmett has become like a brother to me and Esme like a mother-she even treats me better than my real mother ever treated me. We haven't had a fight in a while which is making me antsy but it gives me time to work with everyone else to try and improve their skills-but that also means that all of our supplies are running low.

Since we haven't seen another ship in a while, it was decided that we will just stop at a town to get supplies. This also gives me an opportunity to send Phil a letter since it's been a while.

Angela and I were making breakfast and we ended up using the last of the bacon and fruit, yesterday we used the last of the bread and sausage. If we don't stop soon then there won't be anything to eat. The door opened and I expected to see Jasper or Esme because they usually visit us in the morning but instead it was Edward.

"Just thought I would let you know that we should be making port sometime this afternoon." While he said this we was looking at me and caused me to blush a little.

"Good, because we only have enough food left for one, maybe two days." Angela told him, causing him to look away from me.

"Okay, well that's all I had to tell you so I will see you at breakfast." He stood there for another minutes then left. I turned to continue helping Angela with the food but she just looked at me with a knowing smile. When I looked away from her she laughed and continued with what she was doing. As we worked I couldn't get Edward off my mind. The more I got to know him the more I liked him; I'm just not sure if he feels the same way about me.

Sometimes it seems like he does but I just can't tell. Angela is lucky, she know that Ben likes her because yesterday he asked her to go out on a date with him when we stop. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't be happier for her but I can't help but feel a bit jealous and want Edward to ask me out.

I decided that I wasn't going to eat breakfast with everyone; I would eat outside so I could have some quiet while I write my letter to Phil. I was about half way through the letter when a shadow passed over me. I looked up and saw Emmett standing there with a big, goofy smile on his face.

"Hey Bells, what's up and why aren't you eating with the rest of us?" he sat down next to me an stole some of my food off my plate.

"I just wanted some quiet so I could write to Phil." He nodded and was about to take more of my food but I smacked his hand away. He pouted for about 5 seconds before that goofy grin was back on his face.

"Writing a letter or daydreaming about Edward?" he asked in a high pitched girly voice making me blush which caused him to laugh.

"Shut up." I tried to shove him but he was too big so it didn't work but it made him laugh even harder. I went to walk away but he put his arms around me preventing me from getting up. "Let go of me you big jerk!" I pouted at him but he just smiled.

"I'm sorry Belly, I was just joking." He sounded like a kid that was just yelled at and gave a big hug. I don't know how anyone could stay made at him; he is like a giant child, so I just gave him a big hug in return.

"It's okay Emmy, I forgive you." He let me go and we just sat there in silence so I could finish up my letter.

**-x-**

We finally made port in a small town. Everyone was relieved because we ran out of most of our food. I was about to leave to mail the letter when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Wait Bella, I want to ask you something." I turn to see Edward and he looked a little nervous. He wouldn't look at me and he was opening and closing his mouth but nothing came out. After about a minute of this he finally said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat with me tonight? Just you and me, you know-like a date?" He talked so fast that I almost missed what he said, but I didn't and I was so happy. Finally he asked me out.

"Yes Edward I would like that." He slowly looked up at me.

"Really?" He asked unsure so I just smiled and nodded. "Great! We will go about 7 tonight and I'll ask Alice or Rose if they can lend you a nice dress to wear." He sounded so excited and that made me smile more. I told him that was fine and we went our separate ways. I was so excited that I was going to actually go on a date with Edward. I ran to the bar to find Angela so I could tell her. When I got there she was sitting at a table talking with Alice, Rose and Esme.

"Angela! Guess what." I said as I ran over to them. "Edward finally asked me out."

"That's great, I'm so happy for you." She said and got up to give me a hug. We pulled away and I sat with them so I could catch my breath.

"It's about time." I heard Rose say from across the table, Alice nodded in agreement. "I mean he has been talking about doing it for so long now. I'm happy he did it, he was starting to get on my nerves." Rose and Alice both gave me hug and I was surprised when Esme got up to hug me too.

"I'm so happy for you dear, I know you will make him very happy." She told me before pulling back. "Well let's not waste any time, we need to get back to the ship so we can find both you and Angela a dress to wear tonight."

"I will meet you there, I have to go mail this letter first." I told them getting up.

"Okay but hurry up." Alice said while bouncing in her seat. I laughed at her and started to walk away.

**-x-**

**EPOV**

I can't believe she said yes. I've been wanting to ask Bella out for so long now but I was always afraid that she would say no.

After we went our separate ways, I went to meet up with my brothers and my dad; they were in the kitchen trying to make a list of all the things that we need to get so we don't forget anything. When I got in there, it didn't look like they even started the list, they were just sitting around the table talking.

"Have you guys just been sitting here the whole time? Why didn't you start making the list?"

"We wanted to wait for you" Emmett said to me as I sat with them. Jasper nodded and I just laughed a little, I couldn't help it I was in such a good mood because Bella had said yes.

"What has got you in such a good mood son?" My dad asked when he saw that I couldn't stop smiling.

"Nothing, just the fact that I finally asked Bella out and she said yes." When I told them my news they smiled.

"Atta boy. Your growing up so fast." Emmett said as he slapping me on the back and pretending to wipe a tear from his face.

"Shut up Emmett. I'm very happy for you Edward; I told you that she would say yes. All I want if for my boys to be happy and I know that Bella makes you happy, she is a nice girl." My dad said while giving me a half hug.

"Thanks dad. Well let's get started on this list so I have time to get ready for my date."

**-x-**

As I was getting ready for my date Alice came into my room and told me to meet Bella at the front of the ship at 7, so that is where I am now just waiting for Bella. I saw Ben and Angela leave for their date a few minutes ago and they both looked so happy I don't think they even noticed me. As I was looking out into the water I heard heals coming up behind me, and when I turned around I forgot how to breathe.

Bella was walking up to me wearing a dark blue, long spaghetti strap dress that was had lots of ruffles at the bottom and the very end was black. As I took her all in, I realized that her hair was up and curled, and it was the first time that I saw her hair up and she was absolutely beautiful.

"Bella you look…so beautiful."

"Thanks. Though it's all Alice and Rose, they did my hair and makeup and lent me this dress." I was going to correct her and tell her that she would look just as beautiful without all of that on but I thought it might just be easier if we just headed to dinner.

"Well are you ready to go? There is this really nice restaurant down the street." I held my arm out for her to take and when she did we started walking down the street. It was silent as we walked but it wasn't awkward, it felt nice because we were just enjoying being in each other's company.

When we got to the restaurant we just made small talk while we were trying to decide what to eat.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked. I just looked at Bella.

"Yeah I would like water and Shepherd's pie please."

"And I will have the steak with broccoli and water as well please. Thanks." As she walked away we fell into a silence again.

"So Edward tell me, how did you become the captain of the ship? Why not Carlisle or one of your brothers."

"Well when we decided that we were going to be pirates and after we got our ship, Carlisle was the captain since he was our dad and we were still a little young. As time went by and the crew grew he decided that one of us should be the captain because he was of better use helping whoever got hurt than fighting, and he was never big on fighting unless it was completely needed. He didn't want to be unfair and choose for us so we had to figure it out for ourselves.

Naturally, we all wanted to be captain and we could settle it nicely so we fought for the position. The fight was long and tiring but I won in the end. At first Jasper and Emmett were not happy and they would mope around and try to cause trouble, mostly Emmett though. Then one day we were stopped in a town getting new medical supplies and new crew members when they met Alice and Rose. They wanted to come with us because it was love at first sight for them. In the end I think that they are happy that they didn't win the fight otherwise they may have never met Alice and Rose."

I didn't think that the story was that interesting but Bella thought otherwise.

"That is a really sweet story. And I think that Carlisle makes a better doctor than captain. I just can't see him fighting other people all the time." By then our food came and it looked very good.

For the rest of dinner we told stories about our childhood and our dreams. We got to know everything about each other. When we were going back to the ship it was really late, but neither of us cared. I walked her to her room and we just stood there for a little bit.

"Goodnight Bella. I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too Edward." Before she went into her room I pulled her into a small hug. When we pulled away, she lightly kissed my cheek and then rushed into her room and closed the door. That night I slept great, dreaming of a life with Bella.

**-x-**

**BPOV**

Last night was one of the best nights of my life. Right now Angela and I were shopping for food that we need but I wasn't really paying much attention to her, I just kept thinking about Edward.

"Bella, are you even listening to me? I asked if we should get more fruit than this."

"Sorry Angela, I was just thinking."

"I know that you really like Edward, I know how you feel it's the same with me and Ben. But if you don't concentrate then this is going to take longer than necessary and it will take longer for us to get back to the ship so we can see them." Now I felt bad. I wasn't helping any and Angela was getting really annoyed, and I didn't think about it that way.

"Your right Angela, I'm really sorry. How about this, we split the rest of the list so we can finish faster." She agreed and we went our separate ways.

When I finished my list and was walking back, I fell and most of the food went flying, but luckily it was only the food that was wrapped. People just walked by me and it made it a little difficult for me to pick up the fallen food since they were getting in the way. I was beginning to become very annoyed when I saw someone handing me some of the bread that fell.

"Thank you so much…" I said to the man that was now helping me pick everything up.

"Jacob and it's no problem." He replied smiling back at me. "Do you need any help walking home?"

"No I'm fine, I just tripped and now I will be more careful. By the way I'm Bella." He just laughed a little.

"Nice to meet you Bella and have a nice day then."

"You too and again thank you." With that I took off towards the docks.

I was almost to the ship when all of a sudden Emmett jumped out of nowhere and threw me over his shoulder. I gave a small scream and started to squirm and kick.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed at him still kicking him. He just turned around and started walking to the ship, I saw Jasper behind us shaking his head at us and smiling while picking up the food that fell when Emmett picked me up.

**-x-**

**JPOV (Jacob)**

I had met one of the most beautiful women today while I was out walking. I just saw this lady on the ground picking up food and I decided to help her, but when she looked up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes I was mesmerized. I wish that she didn't have to leave so soon or at least had let me walk her home so I could spend more time with her.

I was at the docks telling my friend all about Bella when I saw her walking toward a ship when all of a sudden a giant man jumped in front of her and threw her over his shoulder, she was kicking and screaming.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I heard her yell. I saw the man take her onto a ship that looked like a pirate ship and another man come up behind them and pick up the food that Bella dropped.

I couldn't believe it, Bella was just kidnapped by a bunch of pirates and I had to save her.

**A/N well I hope that you liked the chapter; I got it up as soon as I could. It might take me a while for the next one because I'm going to be really busy the next few weeks but I will try and write whenever I can. Please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

It was late and mostly everyone had gone to bed except me and Alice, we were sitting outside looking out at the ocean and talking about my date with Edward and her surprise date with Jasper. It started to get really late and Alice couldn't stop yawning.

"I think we should go to bed and get some sleep." She said standing up and stretching a little.

"You go ahead; I'm going to stay up a little longer."

"Okay but don't stay up too late."

"I won't, goodnight." I told her before she started walking away.

"Night." She called from the doorway before she disappeared into the darkness of the hall. As I sat there by myself, I couldn't help but think of what is going to happen between me and Edward. I was so lost in thought that I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings so I didn't notice the other ship pull up and a few men climbing onto our ship.

I felt strong arms go around my waist and a large hand cover my mouth. I started to panic and struggle, trying to get out of the grip.

"Shhh. Bella it's me Jacob and I'm here to rescue you." I was confused at first then I remembered that I met him earlier that day. What did he mean he was here to rescue me? I wasn't in any trouble. I kept struggling and trying to talk but he wouldn't let go of me. "Don't worry; you don't have to be scared. I'm here to get you away from the pirates that kidnapped you."

I then realized that he must have seen Emmett come and grab me and take me onto the ship. I tried to correct him and tell him that I wasn't kidnapped but his giant hand prevented me from being coherent.

"No need to thank me, I'm more than happy to help, especially someone as beautiful as you." He said while he started to walk back to his ship. I started to struggle more but he just ignored me and passed to some guy that was on his ship so he could get over.

We started to sail away from Edward's ship and that is when I was finally able to talk.

"You have to take me back. I wasn't kidnapped by them, they are my friends. Emmett- the guy you thought kidnapped me- was just messing around."

"You don't have to lie Bella, they can't hurt you anymore."

"But I'm not-"I was cut off by Jacob dragging me by the arm to a door.

"Anyways, you can sleep in here. This is my room but I will sleep with the crew so that you can have your own room and don't have to worry about us guys. I will come get you when breakfast is ready. Goodnight Bella." He shut the door before I was able to say anything and when I went to try and open the door so I could leave, it was locked.

**JPOV (Jacob)**

As soon as I saw what happened to Bella, I ran right to my ship and gathered my crew on the upper deck.

"I just saw a woman get kidnapped by some pirates and we need to save her." Everyone agreed with me and we started to make a plan. We would follow the ship and when it was dark enough and no one was awake, we would go aboard and find Bella and bring her onto our ship.

**-x-**

It was finally time for the rescue. I was only taking three other guys with me so we don't risk waking anyone up and causing a fight to occur. I was the first to go over and I saw someone sitting by the side of the ship. At first I thought it might be a lookout but when I looked closer I saw that it was a girl-Bella to be more specific. I signaled to the other guys to keep a lookout for anyone else while I got Bella.

I slowly and quietly approached her, I didn't want to scare her and cause her to make a noise so I put one hand around her waist and another to cover her mouth. She started to struggle and get free so she probably thought I was one of the pirates.

"Shhh. Bella it's me Jacob and I'm here to rescue you." Hopefully she would remember who I was but she will relax now knowing that someone is here to save her from these terrible people. She continued to struggle and I couldn't think of any reason why. Maybe she was still scared of the pirates, she might think that they might do something to her, so I tried to reassure her that she was safe with me. . "Don't worry; you don't have to be scared. I'm here to get you away from the pirates that kidnapped you."

I could feel her mouth started to move and heard her muffled voice, she was trying to thank me but that would have to wait for later, we needed to get off this ship now.

"No need to thank me, I'm more than happy to help, especially someone as beautiful as you." I told her while I made my way to my ship. Quil, Embry and Seth were already one our ship so I just passed Bella to Embry, who also put his hand on her mouth to keep her quiet, so I could get over. When I got back over we started to move away from the other ship. When we were moving away, Embry removed his hand and finally let Bella talk.

"You have to take me back. I wasn't kidnapped by them, they are my friends. Emmett- the guy you thought kidnapped me- was just messing around." This confused me. Why would she want to go back to those pirates and why would she lie about what happened? She must thing that they can still hurt her and she doesn't want to do anything to upset them.

"You don't have to lie Bella, they can't hurt you anymore." I told her as I took her to my cabin.

"But I'm not-"

"Anyways, you can sleep in here. This is my room but I will sleep with the crew so that you can have your own room and don't have to worry about us guys. I will come get you when breakfast is ready. Goodnight Bella." I said closing the door and locking it from the outside so that she doesn't come out in the middle of the night and get hurt or try to get back to the pirates.

As I made my way to the crew's cabin I thought about the day's events and how I am happy that I was able to meet Bella, save her and hopefully one day; marry her.

**APOV (Angela)**

It was late and I was half asleep but I was waiting for Bella to come but she was taking a really long time. I went out to look for her to see if she was coming soon. I opened the door to the decks a little and when I looked outside I saw some large man with his arms around Bella and his hand over her mouth.

I heard him say something about helping her and about something about someone as beautiful as her as he passed her to another man on a ship that was right next to ours. I wanted to do something but I didn't have my sword with me and I can't fight them because they are a lot larger than I was. I started to run to Edward's cabin for some help.

I bang on his door twice then just open the door and run to his bed.

"Edward. Edward, wake up."

"What Angela? It is the middle of the night; can't this waiting until morning?" He asked as he started to turn the other way in his bed.

"Edward, Bella is being taken by some men." That got his attention. He bolted out of bed and ran to get his brothers next door while I got Carlisle. By the time that we got out to the decks, the other ship was already started to sail away.

"Shit!" Edward said.

"What happened Edward? Why was I woken up in the middle of the might?" Rose said in a very groggy and tired voice.

"Some guys took Bella." I told her as Edward started to pace back and forth, trying to think of something to do.

"Oh no." Esme said very concerned.

"Why don't we follow them and then we can attack them to try to get Bella back." Jasper suggested while wrapping his arms around Alice who was falling asleep on her feet.

"I'm on board for that." Emmett said, angry that someone took Bella.

"Why don't you boys go and wake the crew and tell them what happened so we can get moving and catch up with them and Edward, you and I need to talk." Carlisle stated calmly but he never looked away from a pacing Edward. While Carlisle took Edward off to the side and Emmett and Jasper went to wake everyone else, Esme, Alice, and Rose all came up to me and gave me a slight hug.

"I'm so sorry about Bella honey but we will get her back. Why don't the four of us go see if we can get something to eat for the boys?" Esme said softly, leading me to the kitchen.

**EPOV**

When Angela woke me up and told me what happened to Bella I almost died, I just got her and I don't want to lose her. Ever.

I was so happy when Jasper was able to think of a plan because I was so worried about Bella I wasn't thinking straight enough to be able to think of anything.

After Carlisle told everyone what to do he pulled me into my office so we could talk.

"Listen Edward, I know you are worried about Bella, we all are, but you need to focus. If you don't then you will be of no help and we won't get Bella back." I knew that he was right but it was so hard to focus when I felt like I was about to have a panic attack. "Now you stay in here for a few more minutes to calm down and clear your head then come back out and tell everyone what is going on and how we are going to rescue Bella."

"OK, thanks dad." He nodded and gave a pat on the shoulder as he passed me to leave.

It was really hard to calm down but I managed to do it. When I joined everyone else, all of the guys were informed on what happened and they seemed to be working hard to get the ship to go fast enough for us to catch up.

I went up to the wheel where my dad and brothers were when Esme and Alice came up and gave each of us a plate of food.

"Here you go boys, we thought it would be better for everyone if we brought food to all if you so no one had to stop and we can continue our pursuit." Esme said sitting down next to Carlisle.

"Thanks sweetie." Carlisle gave her a kiss on the cheek giving her a small smile before he started eating. While everyone else was eating, I just sat there pushing my food around; I had no appetite at all. Alice was the first to notice this.

"Edward you have to eat something, you will need your energy so that when we catch up to them you will be able to fight. And don't worry, we will get Bella back I know we will." I knew she was right; I would need some energy so I started eating but I still worried so I didn't taste anything I ate.

**-x-**

By the time we reached the ship it was late at night and there was only one person up keeping guard and he didn't see us coming because he had fallen asleep. We didn't want to make too much noise so it was just me, Emmett, Jasper and Ben that went over to find Bella. We silently started looking around on deck and when we didn't see her we split up to check different rooms.

When I was walking down one of the halls I saw a chair that was holding a door closed and I rush to it assuming that Bella was in it. I took the chair away and slowly opened the door, hoping that it wouldn't creek. It was dark in the room but I was a figure lying on the bed and when I got closer I saw that it was Bella. I was so happy to see her again I almost started crying right there but I held them back and went to wake her up.

I walked up to the bed and gently shook her awake. She was startled at first and I thought she was going to start screaming so I tried to calm her down.

"Shhh, Bella it's me Edward. You have to be quiet so you don't wake anyone."

"Edward? Oh I'm so happy to see you. I thought I would never see you again." She was clinging to my neck hard and wouldn't let go. I sat on the edge of the bed hugging her back and burying my face in her neck.

"I'm happy to see you too. I was so worried about you when Angela told me you had been taken, I didn't want to lose you when I just got you." She pulled back and smile at me. Slowly we both leaned in until our lips touch in the sweetest kiss ever. It started to get more heated when Jasper walked in.

"Edward have you found….Bella! I'm so happy to see you're okay but we have to get going guys, you can continue that when we get back but we don't want to risk anyone waking up." Bella grabbed her things and we slowly made our way back to Emmett and Ben. We were almost to the side to get back to our ship when all of a sudden the guard woke up.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going with her?" I internally groaned; we were so close and he most likely woke everyone up with how loud he was.

"We are taking her back, you kidnapped her." I told him.

"No," came a voice from the side, "you are the ones that kidnapped her. I saw the large man over there take her on the docks and bring her to your ship." He was pointing at Emmett as her said this.

"He was just joking around; I told you Jacob they didn't kidnap me." Bella said a little irritated at this man, Jacob.

"There would be no reason for a girl like you to be with pirates. Men attack!" They started coming at us, swords wielding. The rest of my crew jumped over and we all grabbed our swords when I noticed that Bella didn't have hers.

"Bella, get over to the ship where you will be safe and we will take care of these guys."

"No, I'm not leaving you Edward." I sighed; she could be so stubborn at times. But that didn't matter this just means that I will have to stay with her in order to protect her. One guy came at me and we started to fight, when I saw another guy out of the corner of my eye coming this way and it looked like he was going to hit Bella. I shoved her to the back a little so he would miss her but he ended up getting me in the arm.

"EDWARD!" I heard from Bella, I wanted to tell her that I was fine, but I was a little distracted at the moment. The fight continued on and we seemed to be evenly matched but we were gradually winning. I had just taken one man down and when I turned I saw Jacob swinging his sword at me and I knew that I didn't have enough time to defend myself so I just waited for the blow.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe the fight that was happening. I felt bad because Jacob and his men didn't mean any harm they were just trying to help me; even though I told them I was fine.

I saw Jacob running toward Edward when his back was turned and everything went in slow motion. Jacob pulling his sword back and Edward turning to see it coming at him. I quickly grabbed a sword that was lying on the ground next to me and ran to help Edward. It was just about to strike when my sword made contact with Jacob's stopping it. I took his surprised state as my chance to disarm his and stand in front of Edward with my sword pointing at Jacob.

"Bella, what are you doing? Why are you protecting that pirate?" it seemed as if everyone else stopped fighting to see what was happening with us.

"I told you I was not kidnapped and I will not let you hurt Edward. I love him." At that Jacob looked shocked and disappointed.

"You what?" I heard Edward behind me." I turned around to face him and dropped the sword to the ground.

"I said that I love you. I love you very much Edward."

"I love you too." He wrapped me up in his arms and gave me a big kiss. We forgot everyone and everything around us and just melted into our own little world. There was a throat cleared behind us making us turn around and saw Jacob standing there looking uncomfortable. Also that the fighting has stopped and most of Edward's men were back on our ship.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding and you are a lucky man to have the love of a wonderful woman like Bella." I felt so bad for him, so I gave him a small hug.

"It's okay Jacob, you thought you were helping. I hope that I will see you again in the future." He nodded and I turned taking Edward's hand and walking away, back to my friends and family.


	11. Epilogue

**Extended Ending**

**A/N: I felt really bad about the bad ending and I hate it when I'm really into a story and I hate it when the ending is a disappointment. So I took some time and rewrote the very end, just the 3 years later part. I know the section before that isn't good either but I'm just going to do this part. Hope you enjoy!**

**BPOV**

**5 years later**

I sat on the beach next to Edward watching our 3 year daughter Renesmee and 2 year old son Aiden playing together. Looking back on the last few years I couldn't believe how my life turned out and how lucky I was to meet Edward and my new family.

After I got kidnapped, Edward and I became closer than ever now that we knew of our love for each other; we never wanted to be apart. A few months later he took me on a romantic date; it was a picnic on a beach. Before we left, the sun started to set and that is when he proposed to me and yes couldn't come out fast enough. We were married a month later and Phil came and gave me away. That was one of the best days of my life, I was so happy to join the Cullen family.

We continued with our pirating for another year until we decided to finally settle down and start a family. The other didn't want to be too far away from us and they all too wanted to start a new life so we found a very small town and bought some property on the ocean without riches from our pirating.

Ben and Angela came with us too and they were as happy as ever. They had a beautiful beach wedding last year and are now expecting a kid of their own. Jasper and Alice have just starting trying for a baby and she has a feeling it will happen soon. While Rose and Emmett found out they couldn't have kids, they adopted 2 and are getting another soon. Carlisle and Esme are so happy to have grandchildren and they love to spoil them all the time.

After Phil found out that I was pregnant and was settle down, he came to his senses and left my mother to come live by us so he too can spoil his grandchildren.

We had run into Jacob shortly after we had Renesmee and we found out that he married a girl name Leah not long after the kidnapping and they now have 2 little girls.

We still see the crew from time to time. Even though we have retired from piracy, we still have the need to go out to sea; it calls to us after living on it for so long.

"Mommy, mommy look what I found." I was pulled out of my thoughts by Renesmee.

"Wow, that is such a pretty shell. Why don't you leave it with me and daddy so we can take it back to the house?" She quickly set it and ran back to play with Aiden. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and his breath on my neck.

"What have you been thinking about that has kept your attention for so long?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about the last few years and our life now."

"All good things I hope." I laughed lightly at that.

"There couldn't possibly be anything negative to think about." I felt him smile and kiss me on the neck. I snuggled into him more while we watch our kids play.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" The kids yelled as we looked behind us to see Carlisle and Esme walking up to us with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Angela, Ben and their families back at our house waiting for us.

"Come on you guys, I made dinner for everyone." Esme told us. We got up and went back to the house to live the rest of our lives happily.

**A/N so I hope that was a least a little better, if not them I am very sorry. Thanks for reading my story =)**


End file.
